fanrafandomcom-20200213-history
Giants, Giants, Giants!
This quest is only in the game at special times for a limited time. It was first introduced with the August 12, 2009 patch. For 2012, it returned some time around September 1, unannounced by SOE. It seems to have ended sometime before October 25. __TOC__ The quest is given by Tzudani, Emissary of Veeshan, who stands in the Plane of Knowledge near the Guild Lobby. Mercenaries will not work in the instances the quest is done in. You have six hours to complete the task. You may request the task as many times as you wish but each time you start at the beginning again, no matter which giants you have already killed. There is a group version (which is 1 to 6 players) and a raid version (which is accessed just by being in a raid of more than 6 players). In the group version, you can not add anyone to the task once you start it. I am not sure if this is true for the raid version, but I assume so. The mobs you kill appear to have the same strength as the normal mobs. The raid version of the mobs is the same as the group version. "This event runs through Sept 14th. Rewards are being determined by Aristo and Ngreth, so I can't offer any comment there. The Giants in fact does refer to large scale, titan-like NPC's in the game, not specifically Giants as a race. There just weren't enough choices through all the expansions to make it a challenge. I very nearly pulled Beltron out of the mix, but most people who ran through it said it was fine to leave it in. Also, there are no gods used in the event.. this is on purpose. We have something else in mind possibly for the future (and no.. not just another event like this using the gods, something different)." - Elidroth Renato (Doug Cronkhite, Game Designer, Sony Online Entertainment, LLC) The reward for both versions is the same, an augment. The augment becomes better the more giants you kill. There are 19 giants in total to kill. The quest You say, 'Hail, Tzudani, Emissary of Veeshan' Tzudani, Emissary of Veeshan says 'Leave now, PlayerName. I seek only those who crave battle.' You say, 'Battle' Tzudani, Emissary of Veeshan says 'Ah, does the lust for combat fill you, tiny one? I have been sent by Veeshan to search out the strongest mortals in Norrath and allow them to pay tribute to the lifegiver herself.' You say, 'Allow' Tzudani, Emissary of Veeshan says 'Of course! The honor of giving glory to Veeshan is not to be taken lightly, at least not by mortals that wish to remain in the world of the living! Will you accept this honor?' You say, 'Honor' Tzudani, Emissary of Veeshan says 'The regal Veeshan has crafted mirror images of fearsome beasts of myth and legend from all over Norrath. If you are brave enough to face these giants you will venture from lair to lair, pitting yourself against the strength of ages.' You say, 'Brave' Tzudani, Emissary of Veeshan says 'Excellent, PlayerName! Fight well, and die with honor in service to Veeshan!' You have been assigned the task 'Giants, Giants, Giants!'. Your shared task is now locked. You may no longer add or remove players. You say, 'Die' Tzudani, Emissary of Veeshan says 'Enter and begin!' LOADING, PLEASE WAIT... You then zone into an instanced South Desert of Ro. There your mission is to kill an ancient cyclops (Ancient Cyclops) and Cazel. After they are dead, head for the Wizard spire and talk to Tzudani, Emissary of Veeshan. You say, 'Hail, Tzudani, Emissary of Veeshan' Tzudani, Emissary of Veeshan says 'Well done, PlayerName! Now you must choose - do you wish to continue or has your courage run out and you wish to leave?' You say, 'Continue' Tzudani, Emissary of Veeshan says 'Your bravery serves you well!' LOADING, PLEASE WAIT... If you say, 'Leave' he sends you back to the Plane of Knowledge. You can then say, 'Die' to him to continue if you wish. After the South Desert of Ro he sends you to an instanced Velketor's Labyrinth. There you are to kill Velketor the Sorcerer. After he is dead, speak to Tzudani, Emissary of Veeshan to continue or leave the quest. Next is instanced Kael Drakkel. There you need to kill King Tormax, Derakor the Vindicator, The Statue of Rallos Zek, and The Avatar of War. The next mobs are: * Doomshade in instanced The Umbral Plains. * Aten Ha Ra in instanced Vex Thal * Hulcror in instanced Wall of Slaughter. * Grel Strongboom in instanced The Broodlands. * Antraygus in instanced Sporali Caverns. * The Colossus of Skylance in instanced Arcstone, Isle of Spirits. * Avalanche in instanced Icefall Glacier. * Beltron the Shade King in instanced Frostcrypt. * Commodus, Solar Construct in instanced Solteris, the Throne of Ro. * Mining Behemoth in instanced The Steam Factory. * Pallorax the Soul Slayer in instanced Korafax. * Lord Brekt, Rider of Discord in instanced Citadel of the Worldslayer. Reward As soon as you zone into any of the instances the Abacus below appears in your inventory. You can also get it anytime from Distribution Facilitator XCV in the Plane of Knowledge. Right click on the Abacus in an inventory slot to receive an augmentation. Note that the aug gets better the more giants you have killed. On September 15, 2009, a patch changed the reward, except the final reward remains the same. The one pictured right was what you got if you had killed all mobs up to and including Grel Strongboom before the patch. You can hail the Distribution Facilitator XCV at any time to get a new Abacus, if you kill more mobs and want to get the improved aug. You have to destroy the old aug to get a new improved one. It also works anytime you want to replace the aug. Removing the aug You do not have to spend thousands of plats to safely remove the aug, despite what the "Item information" on it says. You can just destroy it and get another anytime. "Like all of the other "clicky" augs, you can spend ten platinum to destroy your existing one and get a new one from the abacus. This isn't an exploit and hasn't been since they were introduced last year." - Aristo, EQ Designer . Raid vs. Group "The scaling is a little bit odd between raid and group. There are 19 events but 20 augs, so both paths will actually "skip" a model at some point along their progression. For all but the very earliest few events, the group reward for beating an event will remain at least one model higher than the raid reward for beating the same event." - Aristo, EQ Designer Note that since Aristo wrote that, he amended it to say: "I was mistaken at the time I wrote that. The "jump" for group rewards isn't as early as I thought it was." - Aristo, EQ Designer There are 19 giants, a raid gets +1 for full completion so the reward jumps from XVIII to XX. Doing it as a group gets +1 just for doing the event so skips I. Reward images Reward at various stages (Note that SOE changed some of them so that they are closer to the final reward): Image:PlatinumPlatedWormPinionGearModelIII.png|Reward for killing 3 giants Image:PlatinumPlatedWormPinionGearModelXI.png|Reward for killing 11 giants Image:PlatinumPlatedWormPinionGearModelXII.png|Reward for killing 12 giants Image:PlatinumPlatedWormPinionGearModelXIII.png|Reward for killing 13 giants Image:PlatinumPlatedWormPinionGearModelXX.png|Final reward for killing them all Lore Group: Platinum Gear The description on the augmentation says "Lore Group: Platinum Gear". This means you can only have one of the augs. You can not, for example, have the Platinum Plated Worm Pinion Gear Model III, then go on and kill another giant and have both Model III and Model IV. If you have one of the augs, you must destroy it before you can get another. While you can have both an augmentation and an abacus at the same time, clicking the abacus will give you a message that you can't have more than one Lore item, the abacus will disappear and you will still have the same aug. So if you have one of the augs, you must destroy it to get a more advanced one after you have killed more giants. The Abacus should always give you the most advanced aug you are entitled to. Luckily, you can always get another abacus at any time. History This quest is the first Road to Underfoot event, a series of three events that heralded the release of the Underfoot expansion. The quest was accidentally put back into the game on August 12, 2010. This quote below explains: This event is NOT supposed to be up. Unfortunately I probably can't kill it before the weekend (it's not generally a good idea to make a last minute change on a Friday...). If you do the event, we take no responsibility for the problems it might cause with the rewards. Do it at your own risk. - Absor, EQ Developer A new quest introduced with the August 12, 2009 patch. Originally scheduled to end September 14, it has been mentioned that SOE is extending it. They have yet to state the new date it will end. However, they have mentioned that it will run until December 1, 2009. It may end at any time after that. For 2011, it returned on September 15 and ran until October 11. Category:EverQuest Category:Quests